


julius caesar

by moreids



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I gave them a dog because dogs :D, M/M, also Spencer Reid Is Asexual, and its like. practically canon Goodnight, im? extremely soft? stop me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreids/pseuds/moreids
Summary: Morgan loves Reid, he just doesn't love when he snores. This is how they talk themselves back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me shouting from every rooftop in america: SPENCER REID IS ASEXUAL AND I LOVE HIM  
> (also super super slight mentions of carl buford but its vague)

Reid is a covers stealer. He’s also a mattress hogger, and a starfish sleeper. He sleeps with his limbs all splayed out in every direction, like a starfish, and takes up as much room on the bed as possible. And sometimes, when Morgan’s especially unlucky like he is tonight, Reid’s a snorer, too.

Morgan falls in and out of sleep for nearly an hour, practically on the edge of the bed with his pillow over his head, but the snoring is so loud he could swear there’s a running engine next to him. For being as thin and tall as he is, Reid can snore loud enough for the whole block.

It’s well past midnight and Morgan’s beyond exhausted as he stares at the wall. They had a hard case and a long flight and crashed the minute they got home. Morgan’s heart jumps just a little at the realization that he’d called their shared apartment home, but it passes when another earth shattering snore sounds behind him.

“Reid,” Morgan mumbles groggily. He gently elbows the man next to him but doesn’t get a response. “Reeeeeid.”

He groans and turns over suddenly, bringing his pillow with him to hit Reid over the head with it. There’s a muted _poof_ and Reid yelps as he sits up, disoriented, in his mountain of covers that he stole from Morgan. When he hears Morgan laughing he throws the pillow back at him, hitting him weakly in the arm.

“What the hell was that for, Morgan? It’s two in the morning,” Reid grumbles. He realizes he hasn’t even changed out of his clothes from earlier and starts loosening his tie.

“I know,” Morgan says, words muffled and slightly incoherent because his face is half buried in the pillow Reid’s just vacated. “But you were snoring.”

“I do not snore.” Reid scoffs as he pulls one of Morgan’s old shirts over his head. Morgan, of course, is just in his boxers. He honestly doesn’t need any of the covers, because he’s practically a human heater and always sleeps next to naked, but it’s the courtesy of leaving some for him that Reid breaks. 

“Yeah? I’ll record you next time then.”

He’s too tired to notice the FBI logo is on the back instead of the front as he flops down with his head on Morgan’s chest instead of his own pillow. His hair is sticking up in all directions and Morgan’s heart beats calmly, steadily, under his ear.

“Julius snores,” He argues, and scratches his nose.

“Julius is a dog, Reid. That’s what dogs do. Are you gonna go sleep in the living room where I can’t hear you, too?”

He knows Morgan is just tired and being sassy with him, but Reid fakes a pout and turns around in his arms so that his head is tucked into the crook between Morgan’s neck and shoulder. This position is usually how they end up going to sleep, but Reid moves so much during the night that they hardly ever wake up the same way.

“You’re being so mean, Morgan,” He mumbles against Morgan’s neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

Morgan yawns and pokes Reid in the side before answering. “Stop it, pretty boy, I’m just grumpy with you. Julius is about to come take your place.”

Reid starts laughing, and he can’t help it. “I still can’t believe you named a German shepherd after a man who was stabbed to death.”

“It’s a good name! Doesn’t he look like a Julius to you?” Morgan loves his dog so Reid loves him, too, of course, but Reid also loves to tease his boyfriend.

“I figured you’d name him something more masculine. Like Titan, or Brutus, or something.”

For a second Morgan says nothing, and Reid can tell he’s thinking.

“Reid, can we get two more dogs?”

“No, Morgan,” Reid says, grinning. “One is enough, and it would just be ironic. Two of the Roman senators who arranged Julius Caesar’s death were Decimus Junius Brutus and Marcus Junius Brutus.”

“Yeah, that would be awkward,” Morgan agrees. He moves so that he’s back on his pillow and Reid is on his own. They face each other in a shape like two parentheses, legs entangled. “This sure is some sexy pillow talk, huh?”

There’s only the sound of them breathing and the silence stretches on just a bit too long, and Morgan props himself up on his elbow so that he can see Reid better.

“Reid? You alright?” He reaches over and runs his fingers through Reid’s hair to smooth it down, the moonlight shining in from the window hitting one side of him and throwing the rest into shadows. Reid finds himself staring at a scar made by a grazing bullet on Morgan’s forearm.

“Does it ever bother you?” Reid’s voice is now impossibly quiet, even in the stillness of their bedroom. “Me being asexual, I mean.”

Morgan just stares blankly at him. “Reid, look at me.”

The gentleness in his tone convinces Reid to look up and find the pair of soft brown eyes focused on him. Reid’s wrapped his arms around himself and it makes him look so small next to Morgan.

“That’s just a part of who you are, Reid. I’m not bothered by that, or by you having brown hair, or by your IQ being 187. You can’t change it and I’m not bothered by it. I can handle myself, no pun intended,” Morgan smiles at his humor at the end, but kisses Reid’s shoulder just to confirm that he’s serious. “Besides, Buford’s the only one- only man- who’s- you know. I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

Reid nods and sighs heavily, but it sounds relieved. He turns over so that he isn’t facing Morgan and that ends the conversation. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me, Reid. I love you.”

Morgan scoots over so that his chest is to Reid’s back and wraps his arms around him. He kisses the back of Reid’s neck and takes in the distinct smell of his peppermint shampoo.

“And I love you,” Reid replies, lacing his fingers through Morgan’s and leaning into him.

Somehow, they manage to sleep together this way the entire night. Morgan wakes up with his arms full of Reid and covers around the both of them, with the new addition of Julius at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone today has been a Depression Day and i just wrote this to have something to focus on i think its rlly cute ?? i gave them a dog and an apartment and theyre soft please love them also reid is asexual i know its not Confirmed canon but in my mind its just a fact and i think i identify with him so much bc im also ace and idk i just !! wanted to give him a lil validation in this. not every relationship is sexual in nature and personally the dynamic morgan and reid have without trying to factor sex into it is enough for me, and there's also buford to consider in terms of morgan being gay and How he expresses it so. yeah i love them sorry for rambling !! i hope u all have a good day or night


End file.
